We're Just Cousins
by HoAMR
Summary: Just some weird funny one-shot I wrote because I had nothing better to do


**A/N: Amateur writer here, so sorry if it's horrible**

* * *

Fabian's POV  
I seriously hope Nina's coming back. *beep beep* It was a cab, but then I heard a 'Squeeee' and those would only belong to one person since Willow was here, my guess was correct.

Amber: Fabian!  
Me: Hi Amber, I thought you were at fashion school.  
Amber: Well, I begged my daddy and well...here I am  
Willow: Amber!  
Amber: So...I heard you're going out with Alfie.  
Willow: He's amazing, I hope you don't mind.  
Amber: Not at all, he's all yours. Speaking of relationships, any news from Nina?  
Me: No

Hearing her say that while I knew the answer it just broke my heart, I'm dating Mara but it's different with Nina, dating is different from being in love.

Amber: Don't worry I bet she just wants to surprise you.  
Me: I hope *sighs*

* * *

Eddie's POV

Fabian has no idea what to expect, Nina has been dying to see him, and I know how much he misses her even if he's dating Mara. Nina's sleeping on my shoulder, she's so cute when she sleeps, no wonder Fabian likes her so much, but if he hurts her, he's going down!

Me: Nina, wake up!  
Nina: What?  
Me: We're here  
Nina: Oh right, I'm just dying to see him, but I'm going to need some help getting of Anubis house aren't I

Just then I remembered she sprained her ankle a few days ago.

Me: Good point,let's go *Nina puts her arm around Eddie,while Eddie puts his around her waist*

* * *

Fabian's POV

Another car! This time I seriously hope it's Nina or maybe Nina and Eddie, because KT is already here. Someone opened the door. I couldn't believe it! Nina's there, I'm happy but the person wrapping his arm aroud her, not so much, jealousy was boiling inside me and, I have no idea what to do

Me: Nina! You're back!  
Nina: Yeah, miss me?  
Eddie: Are you kidding? He didn't want to reform Sibuna because he said there's no Sibuna without you!  
Nina: Awww, you're so sweet  
Me: Eddie!  
Eddie: What? I mean you only talk about her as much as I talk about Patricia in our room!  
Patricia: You do what?!  
Eddie: Nothing  
Nina: Hey Trixie  
Patricia: Nina, you're back! Ermmm...why is Eddie wrapping his arm around Nina  
Eddie: Jealous?

Nina elbowed Eddie

Eddie: What was that for, I'm your boyfriend right *chuckles*

WHAT?! I am seriously freaking out!

Nina: He's kidding Fabian, I sprained my ankle and well I can't exactly walk properly  
Patricia: You better make sure your story is true  
Nina: Besides, you're so cute when you're jealous  
Me: Ummm...thanks?  
Nina: You're still as geeky as ever! *Fabina kiss*  
Patricia: So...why don't you put Nina on the couch Eddie?  
Eddie: Are you seriously jealous?!  
Patricia: I'm your girlfriend, you should be spending time with me shouldn't you?  
Me: Yah, don't worry, Nina and I could use some catching up anyway.  
Eddie: Thanks dude  
Me: No problem  
Nina: Now that they're gone, what happened last term?

I couldn't tell her, or could I, I shouldn't but I will, she's done more for Sibuna than all of us!

Me: Well, the new teacher was horrible, you see, she kept the body of the cursed but supposedly dead body of Robert Frobisher-Smythe  
Nina: No way!  
Me: Yes way! Now Victor and Sweetie needed Patricia, Alfie,Jerome and Joy to reawaken him, then he awoke evil, I actually don't remember much because I was turned evil, along with Patricia and Alfie, along with the already-not-so-evil Victor and Sweet  
Nina: Wow, I can't believe I missed all that!  
Me: Well, I kinda missed most of it too  
Nina: Now that you've told your story, what do you want to now?  
Me: Are you and Eddie seriously dating?  
Nina: Well, my relationship with Eddie is complicated, I'll tell you when Eddie says it's ok, we made a promise.  
Me: Oh  
Nina: Now, I heard you're dating Mara  
Me: Well...I guess you heard wrong  
Mara: We kinda had too much in common and it seemed like we already know too much about each other, whereas you two are somehow different and I guess I kind of still have feeling for Jerome  
Nina: Oh  
Me: Well, wanna go for a walk?  
Nina: I'd love too!

* * *

Eddie's POV

Yacker: So, you and Nina, what's up?  
Me: Nothing  
Yacker: That's not true  
Me: I'll tell you when we see Nina, let's go to the Frobisher library, Fabian texted me so yah  
Yacker: A double date where we find out the truth? I'm so in!  
Me: Good!

* * *

General POV at Frobisher Library

Eddie and Patricia entered.

Nina: Hey guys!  
Patricia: Yah, hey, sure!  
Nina/Eddie: Will you be my boyfriend/girlfriend  
Fabian/Patricia: What about you and Eddie/Nina  
Nina/Eddie: Me?!  
Fabian/ Patricia: Yes!  
Nina/Eddie: *laughs* **We're just cousins!**

Fabina and Peddie kiss

* * *

A/N: I'm horrible...yah...I get it


End file.
